


History (Jasper Hale)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: Jasper and Y/N's relationship throughout the years...
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Reader
Kudos: 12





	History (Jasper Hale)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

~2008~

“So how’d you two get back together after the war? I thought you went to the newborn army Jasper?” Bella’s voice knocked Y/N out of her thoughts, looking up at Jasper who sat next to her, she smiles before speaking -

“Well…”

~1866~

Y/N was outside her home hanging out washing while watching her boys play in the dirt; they had recently turned six and she could see the similarities they had to their father, sadness overcame her thinking of her late husband, he never got to leave the recent war - or so she thought.

After putting the boys to bed she sat in front of the fire, writing in her journal, when she heard the front door handle rattle. Jumping up out of her chair, grabbing the fireplace poker and brandishing it at the shadows of the hallway, only to drop it in shock when a man walks out into the light.

“Jasper.” Y/N gasped out falling onto her knees in the process, the man walked forwards with a pained look on his face. He kneeled down in front of her, took her hands into his own and brought them to his mouth kissing them gently.

“My love… I know it’s been a few years since we’ve seen each other but I’m here with you, forever.” Tears poured out of Y/N’s eyes, looking at her husband with so much love and hope; all of which, unbeknownst to her, Jasper could feel. The couple got up onto their feet and sat down onto the couch - they spoke about what had happened - Jasper told her about being changed into a vampire, and how he will never age past 19; they stayed up until the sun came up only to be knocked into the real world by the twins running down the stairs. The couple stood up as the boys looked up at Jasper confused,

“Who’s that?” Y/N smiled before answering,

“This is Jasper Whitlock… your father.” The boys looked at Jasper in awe, only knowing him from the stories their mother told them and the singular photograph from when they were small babies. They walked, slowly, towards Y/N not once taking their eyes off the man standing in front of them.

“Hello” Ezekiel spoke up, Jasper smiled before getting onto to his knees so he was at their height,

“Hello, how have you been?” Emmanuel perked up at the question,

“We’ve been good thank you, sir.” The Texan twang coming through their accents,

“I hope you’ve been looking after your mother while I was away.” The boys nodded with enthusiasm, their parents chuckled. The day went on like this, the boys and Jasper trading questions and answers, while Y/N watched with a smile on her face. Once it fell to dusk Y/N and Jasper put their sons to bed, before sitting back onto the couch; they fell into a comfortable silence before Y/N gasped.

“What’s wrong my love?” Tears brimmed at her eyes, Jasper took her into his arms pulling her towards his cold chest,

“If you live forever that means one day you’ll be on your own, me and the boys will be dead.” The wail that left his wife broke Jaspers non-beating heart, he shushed her trying to calm him down,

“My love, if it’s what you wish I will change you and the boys…” Y/N looked up at her husband, nodding,

“Yes, Jasper, for me yes. For the boys however we have to let them decide when they’re older.”

“Of course my love.” The couple shared a kiss before Y/N fell asleep.

It was a few weeks until the couple decided it was time for Y/N to be turned, they had set out a time to do it - making sure the boys would be asleep by then so they didn’t have to witness any of it. When the clock struck twelve Jasper grabbed his beloved’s hand and pulled her out of their home - towards the wooded area behind it - they stopped in the middle before Jasper pushed Y/N down onto her knees then kneeled in front of her.

“Now, darlin’, this is gonna hurt. I want you to know that!” Y/N could only nod, Jasper felt the fear mixed with excitement that she was feeling at that moment, knowing she was ready for it to happen. He pushed her hair back, exposing her neck, bringing his lips up to the spot and laid a small kiss onto her flesh; he looked upwards to see a smile on her face before he plunged his fangs into her neck allowing his venom to seep into her veins and freeze her in time.

It was four hours before Y/N woke with a start, she looked around the room she was in. She could sense every little thing going on around her - hear every breathe the boys made and every single creak the floorboards made as Jasper quietly walked towards her,

“How are you feeling my love?” His voice penetrated the mostly silent air, she had never seen him in this light - he was so breathtakingly beautiful shimmer in the sunlight - before she could acknowledge his question Jasper pulled her up onto her feet holding tightly around her waist.

“Jasper…” he turned to his wife before she continued,

“How have I never noticed you in this light?” He chuckled at her words, knowing exactly what she meant having gone through it previously - on the night he came back,

“It’s hard to explain in full, darlin’, but the short version is we’re soulmates. Apparently that’s something every vampire has, we were just lucky we found each other before.” The revelation left Y/N shocked, soulmates - it was then she understood what he meant by forever.

~1869~

The members of the village started to hate the Whitlocks; they were freaks, Jasper and Y/N were never aging physically, the villagers thought she was a witch using her potions and magic to keep them young. At first they had asked her what she was using and if she could make them stay the same age but when she told them she wasn’t using any magic or potions they started to detest the family. At first it was simple things like glaring at them while they were walking down the street or selling things to them at a higher price then the other villagers. Then it moved onto them being banned from certain parts of the village, and mothers pulling their children away from the twins when they went out to play. The final straw for the Whitlocks to move out of the village was when angry villagers came running at them with pitchforks and torches going as far as catching their home on fire. The Whitlocks were quick to pack some food and drink as well as some possessions - Y/N grabbed the only photograph they had of the family before Jasper went off to the war - before ushering the boys out of the house and running into the woods, far away from the village they had grown up in.

The family of four ended up in Louisiana by the next day. They found an empty house, asking around the village whether or not it was owned by someone. The neighbour told them that the previous owner was a boy who had lost both his parents at a young age - he went off to fight in the war but never made it out. The Whitlocks thanked him before claiming the house as theirs. That night Y/N and Jasper made a plan to move every four years so they were safe from the prying eyes of the people in the village and to keep their hunting activities outside of the village they reside in.

~1878~

The twins turned 18 two days ago, Y/N and Jasper had decided now was a good time to tell them the secret. The family sat down in the living room, the twins looked at their parents nervously.

“We want to say before we tell you anything you mustn’t react poorly, it will be hard but we can draw any attention to us. Okay?” The twins nod at their mother, Y/N nods at Jasper to continue,

“Do you boys remember those tales about the vampires we used to tell you about so you wouldn’t go into the woods alone?” Both nodded at their fathers question, Jasper sighed before continuing,

“Well those vampires are… real.” The boys looked shocked but remained calm,

“Why are you telling us this though mother? Father?” Ezekiel questioned, Jasper looked at Y/N to answer,

“Boys we’re telling you because me and your father are vampires.” The boys laughed, Jasper looked at Y/N once again, sighing - they had a feeling the boys would think they were joking,

“If you don’t believe us I guess we’ll have to show you.” Standing up Y/N grabbed each boy’s hand and dragged them out of the house, Jasper followed closely behind. They both picked up one of the twins, Ezekiel and Emmanuel let out a gasp simultaneously as they began to run. They ran toward another village just past the one next to the one they lived in. Putting down the boys they searched the area before looking towards each other; over the past twelve years the couple had perfected their hunting together so nothing could get in the way of them and their meal. They spotted a small woman standing outside the back of the local brothel looking a little tipsy. They had decided on their next meal,

“Now boys, stay here and don’t make a sound. We will be back in two seconds, okay?” The boys nodded in response and their parents ran towards the oblivious women. Y/N grabbed her neck pulling her attention into her as Jasper went to the back of her dipping his fangs into the sweet flesh of her neck. The couple drank from her for a few minutes before they were satisfied with their meal. They dragged her body towards the woods, only stopping in front of the boys before motioning for them to follow. They found an abandoned part of the woods to dump the body.

“Won’t they know she’s gone?” Emmanuel spoke up in confusion, Y/N smirked,

“This part of the woods is hardly ever travelled through, they won’t find her until after we leave the village and even if they did no one would know we were behind it, too far away for a human.”

“But you’re not human?!” Ezekiel exclaimed, Y/N and Jasper laughed,

“They don’t know that.”

——

The family returned home. Ezekiel and Emmanuel sat on their chairs once again,

“So why did you tell us?” The question came from Emmanuel’s mouth - he was always the quiet one they never suspected him to be the one question them,

“You boys will have to eventually go off on your own without us. As we don’t age and you do people will begin to get suspicious. Well more than they already are.” The boys sat up in their chairs,

“You can’t leave us!” They spoke street the same time,

“We’d have no choice boys.” Y/N sighed, pain in her chest even if her heart wasn’t beating anymore. Jasper pulled his mate into his own chest holding her tight as if to say I’m here forever, you won’t be alone’.

“There must be something you can do, change us?” Emmanuel asked, Jasper and Y/N cringed at the thought. The twins took note of that,

“You have to understand boys, if we change you it will be painful. Your father will feel every emotion you feel during the process of changing. It’s hard for me because I won’t be able to stop the pain.” The boys nodded, but the still looked determined,

“We’ll do it, mother, we don’t want to be away from you.” We nod at the boys,

“I guess we’ll do it.” Jasper spoke, Y/N sighed once more.

~2008~

“… and then we found Carlisle’s coven and we stayed.” Y/N finished off, Bella looked at her amazed,

“That’s crazy!” Y/N laughed at this,

“I guess it is but we have our boys and we’ve got a family so we can’t complain all that much.” Jasper spoke up, Y/N smiles nodding along with what her mate was saying.

“So how long would you two be married now?” Bella questioned, causing those listening to laugh,

“We got married at 14, so 150 years.” Y/N smiled at Jasper, still in love with the ‘man’ even after all of this time. The family continued asking the couple questions until it was time for Bella to go home. That night Jasper and Y/N stared at the photograph - of their young family - which was sitting on the wall, reliving some of the moments in their lives, from their courting days, wedding day, and the day their heart stopped beating; only for Y/N to sit up gasping,

“What is it my love?” Jasper questioned concern filling him, she began to giggle,

“I forgot to get your anniversary present yesterday when I went out with Alice and Rose.” She fell back with a huff,

“Oh well I guess I’m spoiling you tomorrow.” Jasper spoke while laying beside his wife pressing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
